Gators
by theLegendoftheDekuShrub
Summary: Mr Giggles is a desperate, love struck agent for the OSS who is endlessly devoted to Dickens's fictional David Copperfield. He achieves the impossible by creating a pathway between fictional worlds and his own. Chaos ensues. Xover /fic nonhuman MPreg
1. Chapter 1

**Gators**

**Summary: **Mr Giggles is a desperate, love struck agent for the OSS who is endlessly devoted to Dickens's fictional David Copperfield. He achieves the impossible by creating a pathway between fictional worlds and his own. Chaos ensues. Crossover slashfic nonhuman MPreg. Enjoy!

Once upon a time a very powerful person got very bored. This was not a good combination. His name was Giggles. Mr Giggles. Mr Giggles had a very unhealthy obsession with Charles Dickens. He woke up one morning after an inspiring dream, due to his falling asleep lovingly, tenderly stroking his tattered copy of David Copperfield. It was his beloved. The dream had given him a brilliant idea, an idea that had filled him with hope. Mr Giggles was going to make his own dreams come true and nobody could stop him.

He was going to invent a machine! And it was going to work - hopefully. He was going to invent a machine that could bring fictional characters to life. A mad idea, but he was determined as ever. See, Mr Giggles had always been a very determined man. He wasn't the type to give up easily, no matter who or what his opposition was. He was determined to grow up a respectable man, despite his surname, and he succeeded. He was determined to raise his son as a decent spy, and he succeeded. He was also determined to hold onto the hair he had remaining on his head, but that was proving to be not quite as successful as his previous endeavours.

So that morning he marched down to the OSS and began constructing his machine. He locked himself away in an awfully dusty room in the basement and started gathering all the required bits and bobs for his new creation. He slaved away until the clock struck twelve at night. Wiping the sweat off his brow, Mr Giggles stood back to admire his masterpiece. The sight of it made him go weak in the knees. Was he dreaming, or had he really created the machine that would make his dreams come true? The possibilities now open to him flooded his brain and the excitement was simply too much. He passed out on the floor.

He dreamt of wild ostriches chasing him through deserts, fields and oceans. He was frightened out of his wits. He didn't want this! All he wanted was David Copperfield in his arms whispering sweet nothings in his ear. As soon as he came to, he jumped up, grabbed his copy and was about to start the machine. He paused for a second and sniffed. WHAM. The smell was so foul it had thrown him back to the wall. _What was that disgusting stench? _He sniffed again and CRUNCH! He had been blasted through the bricks. The smell was coming from his own body! Oh well, he could get around to fixing the wall later - a shower was of the utmost importance. He couldn't greet the love of his life in this state.

The nearest showers were on the second floor of the magnificent OSS (Organisation of Super Spies) establishment. Once making sure his machine was protected from evil, imaginary ostriches, he then advanced up the stairs. He reached for the door handle at the top but it just wouldn't budge. Mr. Giggles was very puzzled. _Why on earth was the door not opening_? He tried pushing again with all his might. He soon ran out of might. He was _so_ not in the mood for this!

He heard footsteps approaching from behind. "Mr Giggles!" He turned around. The source the voice turned out to be a nervous office clerk. "Sir. The bathroom has been closed due to an unusual number of ostriches who decided to move in." Well, there was no chance he would ever use these bathrooms again. He would have to find somewhere else to shower, and fast.

Mr Giggles whipped out his thinking cap. He had two options. He could quickly dash home and shower or he could go visit Grandma Giggles and shower there. He thought going home wouldn't be such a great idea though. Mrs Giggles was surely watching the door like the hawk she was! He couldn't have his wife finding out about another one of his schemes. A few hours ago, Mr Giggles would have thought his second option wouldn't have been so bad. But he remembered Grandma Giggles likes to stay up late at night watching the NOC (National Ostrich Championships); similar to horse races.

TO BE CONTINUED!

**Written by two really bored dorks - aurorstorm & TheIllusionoftheNight **


	2. Chapter 2

**Gators – Chapter Two**

Suddenly, an odd sound registered in Mr Giggles's ears. It was kind of a ...splashing sound, a pattering sound...  
>"Oh, bother. I've left the washing out and it's started to rain!" whined the office clerk.<br>Eureka! A solution. Mr Giggles promptly stripped off his clothes and leapt out onto the balcony stark naked. He danced around joyfully in the thunderstorm.  
>"David, David, it's a sign from the Heavens! I'm coming for you!"<p>

He was now sodden wet and had no way to dry himself. He went back inside before he could catch a cold. He didn't want to be sneezing in his love's face. He wanted to make the best impression he was capable of. Which wasn't the best if he were to be honest.  
><em>How was he going to get dry?<em> He thought through his options again, and the only alternative he could think of was rolling around on the carpet like a drugged dog.

Other workers in the office began to gather round in a circle surrounding Mr Giggles. It was a peculiar sight - a chubby, middle-aged man rolling around on the carpet, stark naked and whispering words of love to himself. Eventually the man stood up, confused as to why there were so many people now watching him. He felt quite proud to have an audience. These people must be so impressed by him - hopefully David would be too!  
>"Well? What are you waiting for?" He looked at the office clerk from before. "Bring me some fresh clothes!"<br>The office clerk nervously ran off to the laundry on the same floor and brought back a dashing suit that was unfortunately a few sizes too small. However, Mr Giggles wasn't in the frame of mind to notice such trivial things. He squeezed himself into the suit, only popping a few buttons and stitches along the way.

It was time to get this show on the road! He hurried back down into the basement. He was so full of excitement that he tripped down the last stair and fall planted. His nose ached in immense pain and he was pretty sure it was turning bright red.  
>Mr Giggles had never had such bad luck before. Even when Carmen and Juni Cortez stopped him from taking over the world that time or other.<p>

_Oh well_, he thought. He could tell his beloved that it was a battle wound he gained in a fight to the death against a tiger. Of course David would believe him. He would be so happy to be pulled from his dreary world into this new exciting one, and would see Mr Giggles as a dashing hero. This would only add to his charm.

His machine was ready for the testing. He realised that he hadn't come up with a name for it yet. His mind raced over all the possible names he could call his new creation. Just calling it 'the machine that brought fictional characters to life' was a bit of a mouth full and abbreviating it seemed silly.  
>Almost getting himself into a headache he had finally come up with a name. It would be called Delorpatrix machine.<br>The most exotic machine to ever be invented, by the most exotic man ever to have been born.

His heart told him to sprint down to the basement, but luckily his head intervened and decided that he should walk instead so that he didn't rip his clothes or break out into a sweat. Being slightly unfit since his retirement, he still broke out in a sweat, but it really wasn't too drastic and it would probably add to his new tiger killing tough guy image.  
>On the way down the stair, he saw a copy of Twilight lying on somebody's desk. He paused to stare at it. "I suppose... it would be a good idea to test the machine first." He grabbed the copy of the book and also went into the store room to grab and axe, a tank of gasoline and a box of matches. They kept plenty of those kinds of objects in the store rooms. See, Mr Giggles had seen the Twilight movie because he had a bit of a crush on the dude who played Bella's dad, so he knew how to kill that awful Edward vampire if his machine was successful.<br>Mr Giggles continued on his journey then eventually reached the basement. He deadlocked the door, took off his shoes, paused to be confused as to why he took off his shoes, put one of his shoes back on, removed his glasses, tripped over his other shoe, put his glasses back on so he could see, put the copy of Twilight into the machine, took it out again, put it back in again, started to cry, started to laugh like a maniac, choked on his tears and laughter, slapped himself across the face because he didn't have an assistant to do so, pulled himself together, and then pulled the lever on the machine.

The lever snapped in half. Mr Giggles screamed in frustration. Oh, but he was too clever for his Delorpatrix invention. He knew something like this would happen so he installed a red emergency button in case the lever failed to cooperate with him.  
>"I don't like levers anymore," he growled.<br>He brought back his fist and violently punched the big red button into the machine.  
>Lights started blinking and the machine suddenly rose up into the air. It rocked and rolled and did a few somersaults and cart wheels. It was playing loud irritating carnival music at full blast. It wouldn't stop. The racket was driving him insane. Even more than usual. But soon it finally ended.<br>He signed in relief. He was too busy freaking out that he realized he had collapsed on the floor and was hugging the leg of the desk table madly.

He was a total mess. He was swimming in a puddle of his own sweat. Before he could get up the door opened wide and Edward Cullen stepped into the room. Mr Giggles went ballistic as he tripped and stumbled off of the ground to retrieve his axe.

"GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU FILTHY, SPARKLING CLEAN BLOOD SUCKING WELL DRESSED CREEP!" Mr Giggles swung wildly at the creature with his axe.  
>"Well, I must say, we do not need to resort to this kind of savagery, good man!"<br>"** off."  
>Edward began leaping around the room, bouncing off the walls and leaving glitter wherever he touched. Mr Giggles had no chance in catching him, until Edward made a fatal mistake. He leapt up so high that his shirt got caught in the ceiling fan and he was stuck, swinging around the room.<br>"You're screwed now, Sparklepants."  
>Mr Giggles threw gasoline up over Edward, and threw a match on him.<br>"Aaaah! My designer clothes!"  
>Mr Giggles let the vampire burn up into a pile of ashes, and then began to carefully chop the ashes up. He scooped them up and put them in his pocket as a souvenir. He now knew for sure that his machine worked.<p>

It was time to meet his beloved.  
>In the machine went the book. In the power board went cable. In his head went what was left of his brain.<br>He was ready!  
>He pushed the big red button and up flow his invention. It somersaulted and cart wheeled just as it had before and played its irritating carnival music. He would have to fix that. The Delorpatrix machine smashed to the ground with a thunderous thud. Mr Giggles realised just how much he must have been freaking out previously because he hadn't heard that thunderous thud before. Maybe he was losing his hearing. He wouldn't be surprised. He was having a rather miserable day.<br>But that was about to change.  
>The door opened.<br>"My heavens. Where the jumping jacks am I?"

To be continued.

**A/N: Still bored and still dorky, we managed to finish the second chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! **

**~ By aurorstorm and ZeIllusionoftheNight**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gators – Chapter Three**

The world came swimming back into view, and from the blackness emerged a glowing figure into Mr. Giggles's vision.

"Dear sir, you gave me quite a fright. Are you feeling any better?"

David was huddled in the corner, obviously scared and confused by what had taken place. Only moments ago he had been engaged in pleasant conversation with Mr. Micawber, and then he was wrenched through the dimensions and dumped into this stuffy underground chamber. Being such an amiable character, he could only enquire of this man's well being before questioning his surroundings.

Mr. Giggles tried with all his might to launch himself off the ground. His Delorpatrix machine had worked and he couldn't have been more proud. David Copperfield, the very man who haunts his dreams night by night, was trembling in the dusty corner of the basement looking absolutely horrified.

Mr. Giggled opened his mouth to finally confess his love to him but he didn't utter a word. He stood there with his mouth wide open.

The words had almost literally caught in his throat. Mr Giggles would have cried out in frustration, but alas, he could make zero noise at all. During his time unconscious, his throat must have dried out and lost some crucial nutrients.

He stared at David desperately, and tried to communicate using all of the deep emotion in his eyes. However, leering in an unintentionally creepy manner at the poor man did not achieve anything. Luckily, Mr Giggles had a brilliant solution. He grabbed David tenderly around the collar and lovingly dragged him out of the basement and up into the deserted kitchen on the first floor. Reaching into the fridge, he found exactly what he was looking for. He grabbed one of the small white tubs, ripped off the lid and downed it.

"It's called Yoeurgoeurt," he remarked conversationally. "It's one of those fancy gourmet yoghurts that fancy gourmet people buy because it looks fancy and gourmet and European."

He smacked himself over the mouth when he realised that he had just uttered his first words to the love of his life, the kind and beautiful David Copperfield. Mr. Giggles suddenly realized what a pathetic, idiotic, bambling buffoon he was so he full on punched himself in the face.

"Sir! Do calm down! There is no need for such distressing behaviour!" David had begun to feel sick with terror. The situation was simply too much for him, and now he had a mad man sculling yoghurt and hitting himself as his only companion in this awful, awful place!

But Mr. Giggles couldn't control himself. He punched himself in the nose so many times that David could hear the horrible crunching sounds of it breaking. Ruby red blood was spilling around the place and all over David's fine new shoes that Traddles had kindly bought him.

David wanted nothing more than to run for his life, but he couldn't leave this poor character in the filthy basement to slaughter himself. He needed to get the man to his home. David Copperfield pulled bloody nosed man's arm over his shoulders and shuffled his up the stairs and to the outside of the building.

It was nothing like he had ever seen before. The building was a monstrosity. But he didn't have time to stand around and marvel at it all day. He had to get the poor man to his home, safe and sound. Shaking his head to try to clear some of the traffic noise from it, he glanced down at the helpless bleeding man in his arms.

"Ah, sir... where do you live? Where can I take you? I do believe we both need a good rest!" he cried, becoming visibly distressed now. The pair were attracting some curious looks from passer-bys, but none stopped to offer any assistance. Perhaps this was a usual occurrence in such an area.

"Take..." Mr Giggles spoke, sniffing some blood away. "Take be to Grandba Gibbles."

"To your grandmother? Why, I'm sure that can be arranged!"

A bright yellow machine that David presumed was a carriage of some sorts pulled up in front of the two of them. A man stuck his head out of a window.

"Need a ride?" he offered.

"Oh, do we ever, good sir! Do you happen to know the whereabouts of one Grandma... Gibbles?"

"Giggles, ya mean. 'Course I do. She's the leader of the local ostrich fan club! We all go 'round her place all the time, son. In fact, I love that place so much, I'll take ya's free of charge. Looks like ya need it."

David smiled gratefully, and Mr Giggles gurgled with relief. They climbed into the strange machine with four wheels and sped off into the distance.

The ride was a bumpy one for the both of them. Mr. Giggles was as sick as a dying donkey and David was as scared as a turkey in November.  
>Grandma Giggles's house wasn't a hard one to spot. It was painted a vibrant orange colour with paintings of racing ostriches. You'd be an absolute madman not to recognize it.<p>

The driver turned and beamed at the two men.  
>"Would ya look at that, you've bled all over my seats. Not a problem. I'll get them cleaned later. You boys enjoy yourselves." He turned to smile contently at the colourful house before them.<br>David dragged Mr Giggles out of the car, who was acting even stranger. Perhaps it was due to the blood loss. Supporting him over his shoulder, David walked up to the large door and knocked with the ostrich head shaped knocker. He took a deep breath, and waited.

To David's surprise a young man answered the door. This surely couldn't be Grandba Gibbles, thought David.

To be continued.

**By aurorstorm and zeillusionofthenight**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gators – Chapter Four**

The young man standing before him looked tired and... handsome. His piercing blue eyes seemed to glow at David through the untidy mop of light brown hair falling across his forehead.  
>"Can I help you?" he spoke softly. His calm voice was like sweet music to David's ears. The lovely blue eyes drifted downwards to the man over David's shoulder.<br>"WHAT THE DUCK?" There went the calm voice. "IS THAT MY DUCKING FATHER?"  
>The young Giggles lunged forward and dragged his father inside the house. He paused and looked back at David.<br>"I suppose you should come inside too," he said, his gaze lingering on the strangely dressed young man.

David ventured forward to enter the house, but his foot caught on a tiny step that was almost invisible in front of the doorstep. He went flying forwards and fell quite gracefully into Mr Giggles' son's strong arms. Gary Giggles' reflexes were fast enough to catch the falling man after his years of training as a spy. He found himself holding David for a few seconds longer than would be appropriate, and blushed as he helped him stand up.  
>"Are you okay?" he asked.<br>David smoothed his odd clothes down over his chest, feeling a little strange, almost nervous...  
>"Yes, I am quite well."<br>"Let's get to helping my father." They began to walk down the hallway. "Who are you, and how... how did this all happen?"  
>David sighed. "You have no idea... the day I've had..." and he burst into tears. <p>

He sobbed and sobbed until Grandba Gibbles came shouting her way into the room.  
>"WHAT THE DUCK IS ALL THIS RACK-" she yelled before slamming herself into the wall. Grandma Giggles was blind in one eye, you see. She had a little accident with an ostrich one day. Grandma Giggles was happily eating her honey, beetroot, onion and swiss cheese sandwich when an wild ostrich shuffled over to her demanding a taste of her scrumptious looking sandwich. But there was no way Grandma Giggles was going to hand her lunch over just like that. She tried fighting the ostrich (which she named Barry after her good for nothing, sandwich eating husband) off. She told a kick at Barry and Barry told a peck at the sandwich, but they both missed. Grandma Giggles accidentally kicked herself in the other leg, tripped, causing Barry to miss the sandwich entirely and stab her in the left eye.<br>Barry the ostrich was petrified! All he wanted was the god damn sandwich. He was so frightened that the old lady would call the cops on him, he ran all the way to the forest in Wisconsin. Barry was never seen again.

Gary looked uncertainly between the sobbing man and the old woman scrambling to get up from the floor. He wasn't sure who to help first. Luckily another of Grandma Giggles' ostriches came to help her up, so Gary turned to David.  
>"Ah, look... why don't we have a cup of tea and put some ice on my father's nose?" He smiled reassuringly at David and placed a warm hand on his shoulder. "Then we can talk."<br>David sniffled gratefully at Gary. "That would be most pleasant."  
>Gary walked into the kitchen and brought an ice pack out of the freezer for Mr Giggles, who lay forlornly in the hallway, still too stunned to speak any sense. He was quite miffed that David's attention seemed to have moved on to his son. Clearly he was the damsel in distress here and was in need of some tender loving care from a certain ex-fictional character. His son brought back the ice bag and plonked it on top of Mr Giggles' face, before linking his arm through David's and leading him away to the sitting room. Mr Giggles felt a heart wrenching pang of jealousy. Grandma Giggles was already busy making tea for the lot of them.<p>

Mr. Giggles was so full of jealousy and hatred for his own son he just wanted to punch him in the face. Mr. Giggles struggled to get off the ground but he couldn't make himself. Every bone in his body was hurting in pain and agony. But that didn't stop him from flopping around on the ground like a Magikarp.

Just then, Grandma Giggles left the kitchen and

paused to stare at her son performing his pathetic Pokémon impersonation.  
>"Donnagon Giggles, what the duck are you doing?" She hauled her son up and dragged him into the room where her grandson and the strange new boy were sitting. Considering her age and her middle aged son's weight, Grandma Giggles was surprisingly strong. She dumped him down on an arm chair and began serving the tea in her orange tea cups.<br>Gary Giggles looked uncertainly at his father and then cleared his throat.  
>"I think we have some things to discuss.<br>Grandma Giggles scoffed. "Count me out!" She turned to the television and powered it up, ready to watch some more ostrich racing. Mr Giggles began shaking uncontrollably but nobody took any notice.

Mr. Giggles suddenly stopped shaking. This puzzled him.  
>His darling David kindly poured him some tea. Mr. Giggles was again lost for words. He couldn't utter out one word. This was really starting to irritate him. What was the point in bringing his love to life, when he couldn't even speak to him? He felt like kicking something.<p>

"Dad!"  
>Mr Giggles looked up.<br>"I've been calling you for a whole minute now," sighed Gary.  
>Mr Giggles tried to form a response but nothing came out. This was so frustrating!<br>Suddenly David jumped out of his seat. "Yoeurgoeurt!" he cried. Gary looked at him, confused, but Mr Giggles started to nod enthusiastically. "He needs Yoeurgoeurt. It's ah... it's a fancy, gourmet yoghurt. It seemed to allow him to speak earlier today..."  
>"I'm sure we've got some in the kitchen," muttered Gary, and he left the room, leaving David and Mr Giggles sitting awkwardly in the room together.<p>

To be continued!

**By aurorstorm & zeillusionofthenight**


	5. Chapter 5

**Gators- Chapter Five**

Mr Giggles looked across to David sitting on the couch, and tried to give him a warm smile. Unfortunately, on David's end the smile was quite horrific considering the amount of blood cakes over Mr Giggles' nose, mouth and teeth. He gave an uncertain smile back but turned to watch the strange box with the window that looked on some running foreign creatures. This place he had found himself in was really quite confusing. 

A loud burst of laughter cried out of Grandma Giggles's mouth. "Did you see that ostrich?" she shrieked in amusement. "Did you see that ostrich Mister... who are you, anyway?" she addressed the oddly dressed man.

"My name is Copperfield. It gives me great pleasure to make your acquaintance, Mrs. Gibbles," David replied a bit too politely.

"It's Giggles, you twat! Did you see that ostrich?"

"I did indeed," he reassured her. "This is rather fascinating."

Grandma Giggles nodded approvingly. "It's good to see more youngsters appreciating the races."  
>At that moment, Gary returned to the room, having fetched some Yoeurgoeurt for his father. Mr Giggles gratefully received the yoghurt and guzzled it down. He drew in a deep breath - with some great difficulty due to the state of his nose - and let out a contented sigh.<br>"I do love how fancy and gourmet this yoghurt makes me feel."

Mr Giggles licked the cartoon of his fancy gourmet yoghurt clean. Once her preformed that embarrassing act in front of everyone, it suddenly occurred to him that not only had David Copperfield been brought into reality, he had also travelled a hundred and fifty years in time. How could he have forgotten such an important detail? He threw himself down at David's knees, much to the shock of the latter.  
>"Oh, my love," he sobbed. "Forgive me for my treatment of you. You must be terrified of me and this world. I am a failure as a lover."<p>

David shook the man off his feet, glancing terrified at Gary. "Your... your lover?" David swallowed nervously. "I do not recall that we have ever been lovers, sir..."

"Not yet my darling. Just you wait!"

David was definitely terrified now. He had been swallowed up into this unknown world of orange houses and ostriches. What did he ever do to deserve this? _Nothing!_ That's what he thought!  
>David felt like being sick. He'd gladly run out the door screaming but he hadn't a clue which way home was.<p>

"I... I simply want to know where I am," he sniffled, "and how I can make my way home."

Mr Giggles laughed almost menacingly. "This is your new home, David." He motioned for David to lean in closer. "You see, you're a fictional character. I would know, I've been reading about your life for all of mine. I know your past, present and future. I'm also very clever, and very in love with you, which is a dangerous combination."

Some of David's brain cells began to pass out. He felt very weak. Mr Giggles, however, did not notice and continued.  
>"This dangerous situation culminated in me creating a very clever machine which did a very clever thing, and made you real." He began weeping happily. "My dreams have come true, and we can be together!"<p>

David's previously unconscious brain cells woke up, terrified, and screamed at his other brain cells to get their shit together and get David out of this terribly dangerous situation. Therefore, David promptly shot upwards and leapt gracefully through the window, leaving trails of smashed glass behind him as he tore away into the city.  
>"NO!" cried Mr Giggles, but he was too weak to run after his love. Gary Giggles slipped through the broken window and went chasing after the distraught young man.<p>

Mr Giggles was fighting and struggling to get off the orange smelly carpet of his old crazy old mother's home. He needed to get his son the hell away from his love and wherever they ran off to. What would happen if Gary stole David away from him? Boy, would he be mad. He might even have to consider committing suicide. That's how much of a ruin he would be in.

Gary ran down the gloomy street towards the park where he saw the peculiar man run into. It was an odd place for a park considering the huge tall grey buildings surrounding it. However, the grass was green and there was one big old tree mysteriously thriving in the centre of the park.  
>Gary slowed as he entered the park, knowing that David couldn't have run any further considering he would need a security pass to enter any of the buildings. He glanced around the park but was baffled by the fact that the park was completely deserted. Perhaps David was not only handsome and intriguing but magical too, and had the power to turn invisible? Gary was lost in these thoughts until they were interrupted by a violent sneeze and a loud thump. Gary glanced down at the man crumpled at his feet.<p>

"Ow," mumbled David. "What a ferociously terrific sneeze that was."

"What on earth were doing in a tree, David! Are you hurt? Let me see your arm," Gary commanded.

David hoisted himself off the damp grass. "I am not in pain. I am fine, kind sir. Thank you. Now, which way is it to my home?"

"Where do you live?" asked Gary.

"Why London, of course. Where are we? You're not a foreigner are you? You speak awfully funny."

"And you ask an awful lot of questions," said Gary. "And you are a long way from home. You're almost on the other side of the planet."

"That's preposterous!"

"No, you're preposterous," he mumbled under his breathe.

"I beg your pardon."

Gary made a mental note to himself that David had exceptionally good hearing. He wasn't quite sure yet if this was a good or a bad thing.

"Doesn't matter. Why don't we walk over to the bakery and grab a bit to eat?"

"A what?"

"Ugh! Just follow me," signed Gary, and they walked out of the park into the dusky afternoon.

The two men were completely unaware that a balding middle aged man had been hiding behind a park bench for a large part of the conversation. Somehow, Mr Giggles had made it out of the house and was now watching the pair as they walked away in search of food. His head was pounding with rage and he began to creep after them.

"I really feel like a hot dog," Mr Giggles overhead his son say.

"A... a what? You eat dogs?" David gasped.

Mr Giggles shook his head angrily and clenched his fists. "I would know not to use such terms around my beloved, because only I have a true understanding of the world he comes from. This is not RIGHT!" muttered Mr Giggles fervently.  
>David stopped suddenly and whipped around, causing Mr Giggles to leap into an unusually large drain the gutter to avoid being caught. He landed uncomfortably in murky water and startled some innocent rats.<p>

"Something wrong?" asked Gary.

David glanced around warily and replied, "No, I just... I thought I heard something, in fact I am rather sure that I did."

"There's nothing there," sighed Gary, and he lead David away.

Mr Giggles sloshed about in the drain with the rats until he managed to heave himself out of it. "That was a close one," he breathed, and continued following the object of his affections and his son who seemed to be stealing him away.

To be continued!

**By aurorstorm and zeIllusionoftheNight**


	6. Chapter 6

**Gators – Chapter Six**

**Gary Giggles lead David down another dingy, gloomy street where they reached a small bakery. The building was a bit of an oddity. It was a round building made of brick and stone with and very tall and wonky chimney. It was a wonder how it managed to stay up.  
>They entered the bakery and David Copperfield was startled to discover that the bakery was thriving with energy. The crowds were loud and cheerful, dancing around in celebration of having very tasty bread. David was in love. He had never seen a place just like this one. He wanted to obtain this bakery for his own.<strong>

**Gary and David sat themselves down at a table in the back corner of the room so they could keep an eye out for Mr Giggles. Gary had a suspicion that his father might be following them around. **

**David inhaled the sweet smell of the delicious baker's delights. He felt compelled to stroll into that kitchen at the other end of the room and devour very single loaf of bread and every single sweet, even if he had to reach into the hot ovens and grab it with his bare hands. **

**He wasn't even hungry. **

**Gary ordered them both a hot dog each. **

"**You eat it," said Gary. **

**David hesitated. He wasn't sure whether this extraordinary food was safe, and he also wasn't sure whether to trust the man sitting across from him either. He looked down at the bright red, sausage shaped substance encased in a long white roll, and his hands trembled as he brought it towards his mouth and bit down.**

**Gary watched apprehensively as David chewed and then swallowed. **

"**Do forgive me for this," David said, licking his lips, "but that was... bloody delicious, that was." He proceeded to stuff the rest of the hot dog down his throat. Gary looked on with pride.**

"**I'm glad you like it," he smiled, and waved over a waitress.**

"**Oh hey Gary, who's your friend?" the waitress gushed brightly, fluttering her eyelids at the two of them. **

"**My name is David, miss, and may I have another couple of the canines?" said David.**

"**He... he means hot dogs, Stella," Gary explained. **

"**Sure thing, hun," she smiled and walked towards the kitchen, but turned back to call to Gary. "You're on tomorrow, yeah? I washed your apron for you; it's in your locker." Gary nodded and waved her away, rolling his eyes.**

"**She gets on my nerves. I think she's in love with me."**

**David nodded sympathetically. "That would be troublesome. With her last comment... well, do you work here?"**

"**Part time, yes," Gary said. "I also – nevermind."**

**David shrugged and began wolfing down the hot dogs that had just been placed in front of him.**

"Do you want another bucket full?" Gary asked sarcastically.  
>"Oh yes, it would do me nicely to have some more."<br>"I was joking," explained Gary dully. "You're not getting anymore. You've practically eaten every last hotdog in the kitchen." Gary wondered how a fictional character from the 1850's could eat so much of something he knew nothing about.  
>"My stars! Have I really eaten them all? They mustn't have very many employees here," said David.<p>

Gary shrugged again. His new companion seemed to be quite dense.  
>"If I..." David swallowed, "If I really am stuck here, so far away from my home, then would it be possible that in order to support myself I could help out in these kitchens?" He gazed dreamily around the bakery.<p>

"Ummm, sure. I fact, you can have my job," smiled Gary. It was about time he dumped this job. He's a spy for crying out loud. Who needs a part time job in a lousy bakery when you are a level one agent for the OSS.

David's heart leapt up in his chest and he beamed at Gary. "Oh sir, thank you very much! That's so kind of you," he said, but then his face fell. "But now you have no job! How will you support yourself?"  
>Gary swallowed. "I ah... I have another job somewhere else. I'd rather not discuss it," he replied and the look in his eyes warned David that the subject was closed. He decided not to ask any more questions and he sat and rejoiced in the fact that he was now an employee of this joyous establishment. He was now one step closer to taking over this bakery.<p>

-A few days later-

David Copperfield was settling in to his new life just great. He was not only replacing Gary part time, but he was now working full time. Sometimes he even worked the night shift.

Of course, being a bakery, there wasn't a lot to do in the middle of the night. Regardless, David stayed without pay and triple cleaned the whole establishment before curling up to sleep among the sacks of flour and sugar. The head baker would arrive a few hours before opening time to begin baking and at first was very confused as to why the new kid was snoring and cuddling up to the ingredients, but he was glad to have the boy help out so eagerly. What was best was that David had little understanding of the currency and value of money, so he was ecstatic with his minimum wage pay. He never even asked to be paid for his "night shifts". If only all the baker's employees were so enthusiastic.

Meanwhile, Gary had been spending more time at the OSS, but he still checked in at the bakery twice a day. For some strange reason he found it very difficult to stay away from David yet he often found himself tongue tied when he went to see him. It turned out the David had quite the gift of the gab once you got him started, so Gary was content to listen to him ramble on in his strange manner while he sipped at his coffee.

On Gary's sixth and a half day of visiting David in the bakery, he was lounging in his rental limo listening to his MP3 player. His mind was off somewhere else in fairy land fantasizing about David and him on a - wait a moment! Fantasizing? Gary didn't know why he was thinking such silly things. Perhaps he had been drugged by a a double agent spy back at the OSS. He made a mental note to dob on this double agent hooligan before his mind goes corrupt of the unthinkables.

As Gary eased back into reality he realized what song was playing through his ear phones.

_*It's only just a crush, it'll go away  
>It's just like all the others it'll go away<br>Or maybe this is danger and you just don't know  
>You pray it all away but it continues to grow*<em>

Gary yanked the earphones out of his ears and hurled the MP3 player straight out the windows. He was now convinced somebody was messing with him, because he was sure that song was definitely not a song he owned. What was going on with his life? Ever since David appeared, everything had been so strange. Gary's father had lost his mind and Gary's own mind seemed to be heading the same way. Meanwhile, David worked innocently in the bakery all day and night. Only it wasn't innocent - he was still planning on overthrowing the bakery.

-

Mr Giggles was busy readjusting his earpiece when he felt a painful jab into his skull. He looked up angrily and saw a limo tear away before it came to a stop in front of his darling David's future bakery. He stuck his hand behind his head and pulled out his son's MP3 player, growling menacingly. He received a growl in response from the homeless dog he had befriended while he had been spying on his love. This was the six-and-a-half-th visit to the bakery that his son had made, and he had heard their relationship growing through the microphones he had placed around the bakery. This MP3 player was a symbol of what had broken between them. It was a symbol of _war_.

To be continued!

By aurorstorm and zeillusionofthenight


	7. Chapter 7

Gary swaggered into the bustling bakery and leant smugly on the polished bench. The bakery had just opened up and the other bakers were nowhere to be seen. David was busy loading some freshly baked rolls into the display but was far too cheery not to turn and acknowledge his friend.

"Hey David," Gary announced. "Want to hear the greatest joke ever?"  
>David nodded eagerly. "I'd love to! What an honour!"<br>"Okay, okay, here goes." Gary cleared his throat and straightened his spine. "What did the Arab say to the Jew?"  
>"Aah..." David mumbled, "I must admit, I am baffled."<br>"He said... "Hebrew!" Get it?" Gary almost bounced as he offered the punchline, however David stood completely still and looked very confused.  
>"I'm afraid I do not 'get it', Gary..."<br>Gary sighed. "Hebrew, like, you know, Hey bro."  
>David shook his head. "Still nothing."<br>Shrugging, Gary turned and walked towards his usual table. "I'll have a bagel," he called over his shoulder. _Oh well, you can't please everyone,_ he thought.  
>A few minutes later, while Gary sat munching away on his bagel and David polished the bench for the fifth time, a strange middle-aged man wearing a scarf, beanie and large novelty glasses with a plastic nose &amp; moustache entered the bakery. Gary thought he seemed rather familiar but his spy senses weren't tingling so he carried on eating.<p>

Mr Giggles may have been sweating slightly in his disguise but he was very proud that he had slipped past his son's notice. He cleared his throat to announce his presence. Now was the time to win David over, with none other than his best joke.  
>David looked up with a bright grin on his face. "Oh good day, sir! I gather it's rather cold outside? Such a shame! How can I help you this morning?"<br>Mr Giggles put on his best sexy-male-heartthrob accent and hoped his voice would come out deep enough to continue his disguise. "I was wondering if you might like to hear a joke."  
>David swallowed nervously. "Oh dear, I'm honestly not very good at these. However, feel free!"<br>"Well then, what did the Arab say to the Jew?" he smoldered.  
>David waved his hand nonchalantly. "Oh, the Arabic man says 'Hebrew' although I'm not sure why, but I confess I heard the joke this morning from my dear friend Gary," and he smiled over in Gary's direction. "I really must get back to polishing this bench."<br>Mr Giggles nearly exploded right then and there. Once again, thwarted by his devilishly handsome son! This was terribly unfair. He growled, whimpered and shuffled out of the bakery, humiliated.  
>"Hmph, loser" mumbled Gary, giggling with his mouth full of bagel.<p>

Gary felt a sense of loss and utter disappoint suddenly and he didn't know why. He looked down at his table. _Where'd my bagel go?_ he thought. _Oh yeah, I ate it._  
>"One more bagel for Master Giggles," said David coming from out of nowhere, placing down another sesame seed coated bagel in front of him.<p>

Gary beamed up at David. "How do you do that?"  
>"Do what?" David asked, confused.<br>"Always know exactly what I'm thinking about... it's uncanny."  
>The two gazed into each other's eyes for a few too many moments than would be normal. Gary coughed, blushing, and started tucking in to his bagel. He knew there had been something odd between them in that moment and it unsettled him.<p>

David had begun pacing around behind the benches, anxious for another customer to come in to break the tension. These feelings weren't completely new to him. It worried him that he had experienced similar emotions for certain females in his company in the past. Why did he get a rush of pleasure when he made Gary happy? He shook his head. Of course, they were only friends. Good friends. Best friends who sometimes got those, odd happy feelings for each other. Like David and his best friend Steerforth! David had these feelings for Steerforth as well. He shook his head. This didn't make him feel much less confused. He was also nervous that he hadn't encountered Mr Giggles since he ran away from him at Grandma Giggles's house. There had to be something going on. A man who professes his love for another man - how strange this new world was! - would never let him run away easily.

Meanwhile, people out on the street were awkwardly avoiding a homeless-looking man lying on the street crying and swearing. Mr Giggles had just had his heart broken, as he had just witnessed the tender moment between his son and his would-be-should-be-lover. Hundreds of emotions tore through his body until once came floating to the surface. Hatred. Pure, passionate hatred. He hated his son for stealing away David, he hated David for running away and falling in love with Gary, and he hated that stupid bakery. Oh, how he despised, *loathed*, that bakery. None of this would have happened if it wasn't for that goddamn bakery, or so he thought. Now, what did Mr Giggles usually do to eliminate things that he hated? Ah yes, that's it. The way that any sane, rational and mature person would get rid of a bad situation.

Blow the whole thing up.

To be continued!

By aurorstorm and zeillusionofthenight


	8. Chapter 8

**Gators – Chapter Eight **

Mr Giggles strolled confidently down the busy street, a crumpled piece of paper held tight in his sweaty palm. He had laboriously read and re-read the instructions on the sheet, and was on the way to first supply stop - the local Home & Hardware store. He leapt grandly into the store and began filling a trolley with all the necessary items. He checked off the list as he shopped, muttering under his breath.

"Salad bowls... check... hammer... check... old vacuum cleaner... wait, what?" He glanced around until his eyes rested on a pimply young assistance. "You! Got any vacuum cleaners?"

"Ah... aisle three, s-sir!" the boy stammered.

"No no no. I need an *old* vacuum cleaner. Get me one from the staff room or something."

"Sir, I-I'm not sure I can do that, sir..."

Mr Giggles was losing his patience. He pulled out his identification card from the OSS (Um do those even exist hahaha) and flashed it menacingly at the boy. "I order you to fetch me an old vacuum cleaner." The boy scurried off and returned very quickly with the needed materials. Mr Giggles flipped $10 into his palm and strode away with the trolley.

"Masking tape... check... buckets... check... rope... blasting caps... check... batteries... check... wire... check... switch... check."

He sighed contentedly but couldn't help but notice a nagging feeling in the back of his head. Was he missing something? He read his list once more, checking it against the items in his trolley. A nosy passerby wandering past looked inside the trolley and laughed.

"Excuse me?" asked Mr Giggles indignantly.

"Dude, you tryin' to make a bomb? You forgot the uranium, dude."

"Eureka!" cried Mr Giggles. He hugged the man and raced towards the checkout. There was his next move planned out for him! He had to find some Uranium.

Once the items were paid for, Mr Giggles struggled out of the store under the weight of four fully loaded environmental bags. He hurried off down the street until he came across a familiar alleyway. He'd been spending some time there with some homeless friends while he spied on Gary and David. The thought of them sent a wave of nausea through his stomach. This plan could not come to fruition soon enough. One of his homeless friends sent him a friendly wave as he clutched a milk carton to his chest with his other hand.

"Hey Bob, whatcha got there?" Mr Giggles asked, gesturing to the carton. Bob glanced around furtively and motioned for Mr Giggles to lean in close.

"It's just a little something I whipped up," he whispered with a spark in his eye. "Want to try it?"

Mr Giggles took the carton and raised it to his lips. "Sure, what's in it?"

"Oh nothing much, just uranium hexafluoride."

"WOAH!" Mr Giggled leapt backwards, nearly spilling the carton's contents. "What the duck, Bob, are you trying to kill me or something?"

"Woah, no! I never told you to drink it, did I?" Bob replied, flabbergasted.

When his breath had returned to normal, Mr Giggles remembered that uranium was precisely what he had been hoping to find here.

"Say, Bob. You looking to sell that stuff?" he offered smoothly.

"Depends what you're willing to pay."

"I'll give you a thousand dollars."

Bob laughed merrily. "I don't want money! What do I need with money! I've got everything I need here with my cosy little box and my cuddly little bear, Cuddles." He reached behind him and pulled out a sweet-faced bear with many lovingly repaired patches and facial features and some worn looking clothes.

"It sure looks like Cuddles could do with a new outfit!" said Mr Giggles kindly.

Bob considered the offer carefully. "Look here. I'll do you a deal. I know what you're trying to make, and I know the perfect place to do it. Go to Build-a-Bear. You'll see what I mean when you get there. Do what you need to do and bring me back a turquoise cardigan, a white frilly bonnet and some fishnet stockings in size 3 for Cuddles."

Mr Giggles accepted the deal and shook Bob's hand. "Thank you for the information, and the uranium hexagon."

"You mean hexa-"

"Shut up." He took the carton from Bob's dirty arms and headed off to Build-a-Bear.

The Build-a-Bear store's bell chimed as Mr. Giggles waddled in carting his four bags and carton of uranium. The joint was crowded with little people. _Typical_, thought Mr. Giggles. It just had to be busy on the day he wanted to build a uranium bomb. His eyes found a nice big working bench, perfect for constructing his weapon of doom and destruction. It was swarming with little people. We stumbled over and waved them all off flashing his OSS identification around like a bird flapping it's wings. The little people ran away fast, desperately trying to escape the madman's presence. But just when Mr. Giggles was about to start work, he realised one little person was standing next to him tugging at his trouser leg.

"I was here first," whined the little person.

"Nah, I was here first. See! I have ID," said Mr. Giggles displaying his card.

The little person put on his pure hatred expression and kicked Mr. Giggles hard in the leg. He toppled to the ground moaning in pain.

Once he had recovered, he sprung back up remembering the important task he had at hand here. Mr. Giggles fished the instructions from out of his pocket and read through the first step. He needed to transfer the uranium hexagon or whatever, from gas to liquid. So he pulled out his bike pump which he just happened to have handy, and applied pressure to the substance making it running liquid. He filled one of his ten buckets with one quarter of uranium and tied a six foot long rope to the handle of the bucket. He swung the rope around his neck as quickly as he could almost strangling himself in the process and began to let the clock tick. He only had to stand in the same position for forty five minutes. How hard could it be?

Mr. Giggles was sweating beyond belief. And to think that he would have to repeat this same step nine more times was painful. He wasn't Superman for crying out loud.  
>Hours later he had reached his seventh cycle and the little people were beginning to leave with their brand new teddy bears.<p>

"Are you a scarecrow?" asked a little person.

"No," huffed Mr. Giggles.

"Well, you look like a scarecrow." The kid stood there for a minute longer. "Are you sure you're not a scarecrow?"

Mr Giggles was going insane. He kept telling himself that it was almost finished and once it's done it'll all be completely worth it. _And once this is all over,_ he thought_, I promise myself that I will become a scarecrow. Because I bet that brainless kid all I'm worth that I could do a pretty damn good job at it._ Mr. Giggles figured he'd have nothing better to do anyway. And he wouldn't be able to watch the NOC which Grandma Giggles anymore. He didn't think that she would act too kindly once she found out that he had blown up her only grandson.

More hours passed and Mr. Giggles was good to go. After he had taken a nap. He feel asleep in the cage where they keep all the bear stuffing and it was rather comfy. Mr. Giggles dreamt of his blown up son and the stupid blown up bakery. It was the happiest dream he had ever dreamt, but once he woke up in the bear stuffing cage, he had completely forgotten it and had returned to his working bench.  
>The place was completely deserted of little people and staff and very little light was shining into the room. But it would have to do.<p>

To be continued! Written by aurorstorm and zeillusionofthenight


	9. Chapter 9

**Gators – Chapter Nine **

Mr. Giggles battled his way out of the stuffing cage and fell flat on his face. He was beginning to wonder whether bringing David Copperfield to life was such a good idea. David seemed to be causing him an awful lot of extraordinary bad luck. He got up and brushed all the cotton stuffing off his trousers and his evil bomb constructing Build-a-Bear coat.  
>He glanced into his ten buckets of uranium making sure it hadn't been stolen by the wild ostrich running around on the loose. He noticed that all the uranium had foamed up in the buckets and he suddenly realised how starving he was. The foam looked like wiped cream that was just to die for. Mr. Giggles had to slap himself in the face and remind himself that his tasty looking uranium was lethal! He decided he could grab a quick bit to eat at the bakery before he his evil plan.<br>He continued reading his trusty instruction manual and skimmed off all the foamy uranium substances and put it all together in another separate bowl he had found. As Mr. Giggles was taking his morning calcium tablets, he realised that he had forgotten to buy the most important ingredient for separating the fluoride from the uranium. The calcium tablets!  
>"Oh right," he marvelled out loud. "I already have calcium tablets. Silly me."<p>

He poured his remaining calcium tablets into the uranium and a wild MAGIKARP appeared!

The wild MAGIKARP used Splash!

But nothing happened!

The Magikarp flopped around weakly on the floor and made its way towards the store's bathroom, probably to send itself down a drain. Mr Giggles merely shrugged and continued his work.

"Now's for the fun part." Assembling the bomb! He fished out the salad bowls from his environmental bags and began separating the ten pounds of uranium into the bowls. He wrestled one hunk of uranium into the inside of the first bowl and smashed it in with his half broken hammer. Then he attacked the second bowl with the uranium.  
>He huffed and he puffed and he needed a glass of water. But there was no time for that. He had to get the bomb finished by lunch time. David's lunch break.<p>

The old vacuum cleaner was out and ready to be inserted with uranium filled salad bowls. He hollowed the body of the vacuum cleaner out and placed the two hemispherical bowls inside, no less than seven inches apart. He plastered masking tape all over, under and around the bowls to stick them firmly into position. If the bowls were to at any time collide with each other, there would be no more Build-a-Bear ... or Mr. Giggles. But no one would really be too upset if he got blown up anyway.  
>Now all that was left to do was place the blasting caps outside of the bowls, attach the detonation device to it using the batteries, plug in the wires and install the switch, and finally, he somehow had to get the bomb inside the Build-a-Bear without blowing himself to smithereens.<p>

Mr Giggles worked tirelessly on the bear until morning broke, taking care to leave his dangerous instructions packed in with the bomb so that any evidence would be destroyed. He had just finished stitching up the now slightly lumpy furry toy when a bubbly young staff member unlocked the door and came marching into the store.  
>"Hullo!" the boy greeted him. "I take it you're one of the cleaners!"<br>"Oh, er, absolutely, I most definitely, completely am, indeed, a cleaner."  
>"Smashing job you've done," he laughed, and began preparing the store for another rush of eager children.<br>Mr Giggles was instantly annoyed by the young man's zest for life and hurried to gather his materials into his shopping bags. He was on his way out when he remembered the deal with Bob. He grabbed the required bear clothing from the racks and walked up to the counter.  
>"Oh no, Mr Cleaner, I couldn't ask you to pay for the clothes after all your hard work!"<br>Mr Giggles coughed. "Ah, er, yes, all my excruciating, back-breaking, dedicated, solid work, yes. Indeed."  
>"Too right, sir! Have a lovely day!"<br>Mr Giggles rushed out of the store into the street. It was a lovely day. The air was crisp and clear, the few clouds were a fluffy white and the sun was shining peacefully in the sky. _Perfect,_ Mr Giggles thought to himself, and smiled. _It's the perfect day for some perfect revenge._

He strolled down the street in high spirits on his way to the soon-to-be blown up bakery. Mr. Giggles was so content in his thoughts that he decided he'd take a detour through the local park. (Can it be autumn? or did we already say it was something else? I don't think we did?)  
>As Mr. Giggles hiked over the red autumn leaves littering the ground with his teddy cuddled to his chest, a young girl with pink checkered ribbons in her hair stood in front of him.<br>"Hello, sir," she said in a sweet voice. "I was wondering if that was my teddy bear. You, see I lost my dear teddy yesterday and I've been looking all over for him. Can I have a look at yours to see if it's mine, please?"

"Duck off."

Nah I'm kidding. Or maybe I'm not. Hang on.

"Duck off," he grumbled.  
>"Pardon?" the girl replied, confused.<br>Mr Giggles huffed impatiently. "This isn't your teddy bear, it's mine."  
>"Let me see!" she shrieked, and lunged for the bear.<br>"NOOO!" he wailed and cuddled it close.  
>"Why not?"<br>Mr Giggles thought desperately. "Uhh... because... it has cooties!"  
>"Ew! Because you're a boy! I don't wanna touch your stupid bear anyway!"<br>The girl ran off and Mr Giggles smiled. He always knew that having cooties would work to his advantage one day. Now the little girl would not get blown up. Mr Giggles may be insane and awful but he didn't kill little girls. They had girl cooties. Ew.

Mr. Giggles was now in even more high spirits than before. He felt like he could accomplish anything and everything, not even a little girl could get in his way. He was now under the impression that he ruled the world. Mr. Giggles was freaking Jesus!

He marched triumphantly towards the bakery. He was so close, that he could smell the victory. Unless, that smell... yes. It was far too foul to be the smell of victory. It was the smell of Bob.  
>Mr Giggles found himself thrown against the wall.<br>"DID YOU BRING ME MY CLOTHES, SILLY LITTLE MAN?"  
>"Yes, Bob, yes! They're here!"<br>He hastily pressed the clothes into Bob's hand whose eyes softened instantly at the sight. "Now Cuddles has a new outfit!" he squealed, and ran off.  
>Mr Giggles sighed and strolled away again, this time without interrupting. Panting, he stood outside the bakery, waiting for the perfect moment to begin rolling out the sinister plan.<p>

He started to take his first steps towards the doorway. His entrance had to be perfect. But as he was about to open the door, the putrid smelling Bob came to a skidding halt right between Mr. Giggles and the future bomb site.

"Get out of my way, Bob," demanded Mr. Giggles.

"You mustn't," Bob frantically exclaimed.

"But Bob! I want to blow up the bakery," he whined like a four year old child.

"It's gator DNA!" he huffed and puffed.

"Qué?"

"It wasn't uranium that I sold you. It's gator DNA!"

Mr. Giggles raised his eye brow at the babbling buffoon and asked, "So?"

Bob bent down and rested his hands on his knees, panting like a madman to get his breath back. He ran like the wind during a cyclone to get to Mr. Giggles in time.

"Is it explosive?" Mr. Giggles asked.

"Y-yes, but that's not the p-"

Mr. Giggles pushed Bob aside and stormed into the bakery like you wouldn't believe. He found his son cuddling up with his lover and he advanced towards them, tapped Gary on the shoulder a few times and said, "Here, son. Take this bear as a token of my love."

Gary gave his father the weirdest death stare that was only be known to aliens of some planet in the Yulditic Galaxy or something.

"That was a very kind gesture, sir," said David with a tear in his eye. "Now, we have some exciting news. Gary and I have only known one another for a short period of time, but we have decided to get married, and I wanted to ask for your blessing."

Mr. Giggles, still embracing the teddy, gritted his teeth and tried to smile. And suddenly he began shaking so hard, that the teddy exploded.

Unfortunately, Mr. Giggles did not survive the tragic event. However, Gary and David had been injected with gator DNA during the explosion and they got transformed into gators, got married in Vegas, had gator babies, and they lived happily ever after.

**The END**

**By aurorstorm and zeillusionofthenight. **


End file.
